


Burning Up

by Antarc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Coming In Pants, Dom!Billy, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarc/pseuds/Antarc
Summary: Steve tries very hard not to distract Billy from his game when he gets turned on in his lap.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> From an Anon on tumblr: "(modern) billy not paying attention to steve bc he’s really invested in a video game, so steve just climbs into his lap with his back against billy’s chest. billy wrapping his arms around steve’s waist with his hands and the controller in steve’s lap. eventually billy gets to a combat heavy stage where the controller vibrates with every hit. and it’s just vibrating right on steve’s dick, making him super horny and needy."

Steve knows how invested Billy can get in his games, focus completely lost on the screen and the familiar motions of his fingers on the controller. Hell, it’s not like he wants to fully interrupt Billy from something he enjoys! He just gets these moments of intensely craving closeness. Not even necessarily through talking, but through touch.

“Just come here” Billy tells him the first time he notices Steve hovering around, unsure whether it’s safe to interrupt. He’s used to Steve coming into the room he’s in and beelining for a hug, a kiss, a brush of arms like a heat-seeking missile. Tugging Steve onto his lap is just a natural response to his presence by that point.  
It’s only when Steve is actually on Billy’s lap that he’s expected not to distract him by moving too much.

So when Billy has gotten a new game and a full Saturday in front of him dedicated to playing it, Steve slips right onto his spot, happy for the opportunity to get some good cuddling in after a week of both of them being busy. With Billy’s arms around him, his warm chest pressed to Steve’s back and his head hooked over his shoulder in concentration, it’s like Steve becomes Billy’s own life-sized teddy bear.  
Their legs get tangled together. After a while, Steve starts to feel overheated from the warmth at his back. Billy’s arms wrapped around him make him feel helpless yet safe, like he’s at the mercy of Billy paying attention to him to let him go. Like the moment Billy would notice him trying to get up, Steve would need Billy’s permission to actually do so.

The thought makes him squirm a little. Just enough to jostle Billy, making him click his tongue in disapproval right into Steve’s ear and tighten his arms to hold him more firmly in place. Steve freezes. Feels his dick twitch and fill out in his shorts, until he’s half hard and even more desperate to move and elevate the building pressure. But he’s not allowed to become a distraction!

At his back, Billy is a furnace. Huffing breaths of frustration against Steve’s ear as on screen a difficult, combat heavy section comes up. Billy leans forward even more, makes Steve bend forward with him without even noticing. And then the controller firmly lands on Steve’s lap, right where Billy would hold it if he was playing on his own.  
Of course it has to press right onto Steve’s crotch and his stupid half-hard dick he’s unable to will into softness again.

He feels flushed from the growing warmth from being caged in. From Billy being so close to realizing Steve’s almost fully hard now. Steve’s dick has started to twitch against the underside of the controller, so close to Billy’s fingers every hint of pressure is like torture. Heat pools between his legs.

And then Billy picks up a machine gun in game and the controller starts vibrating every time he fires- clearly he’s having fun, judging by the cackle he lets out when he mows down zombies.  
Steve desperately tries not to hold still. Tries to concentrate on anything else but the growing wet spot where the controller pushes down against the tip of his dick. Every vibration another delicious tease.  
He can’t believe he’s gotten this easily riled up. Wants to hide the now visibly darkened spot of precome-soaked shorts with his hands.   
Kinda wants Billy to look down and notice how good a job Steve’s doing at not being a distraction.

His back feels sweat-damp when Billy has finally defeated whatever boss battle was on screen. Steve has no idea. He swallows thickly as he absentmindedly watches Billy save his progress and put his controller to the side. He’s too turned on to care anymore about the mess the front of his shorts have become.

Soft lips brush over the side of his neck, turn into a kiss followed by the sting of sharp teeth. Billy’s hands finally land on his thighs and start running up and down without quite touching where Steve really wants it. He lets out an involuntary moan.

“Fuck, just touch me,” he whimpers as he pushes back against Billy’s chest. And Billy goes with the movement easily. Like he’s indulging Steve by letting him control their position, even if it just gives him a better view of Steve’s lap. 

“I don’t see how that mess is supposed to be my problem?” he says as he teasingly tugs at the edges. Even without looking, Steve can hear the grin in Billy’s voice. He huffs in annoyance and impatiently reaches for the top of his shorts himself, in order to lift it up and relieve at least some of the pressure. Before he can make contact, Billy playfully slaps his hands away. “Oh come on,” Steve whines.

“Not so fast, babe.” The maddening petting of Steve’s thighs resumes. Billy slips his hands to the insides, making Steve squirm with a shiver of pleasure that runs through his whole body. His dick visibly twitches against his shorts again and another spurt of precome adds to the wet spot. There’s a familiar hardness pressed to his ass when Billy moves his hips. 

“I already held still while you were playing, just let me get off!” Billy’s legs have wound even more tightly around Steve’s and keep him trapped even when he tries to buck up in frustration. A hand sneaks under his shirt, finds his nipple and viciously twists. The sting of sharp pain makes Steve howl, even as his traitorous dick sputters out more precome.

He grinds his ass against Billy’s own hardening cock in response. Just gets another twist to his nipple in retaliation. Billy doesn’t let up. Just tugs at it until tears form in Steve’s eyes. Pinches the tip until Steve desperately scrabbles at his arm, unsure if he wants to tear it away or hold onto it.

“You’re such a spoiled little princess sometimes,” Billy hisses in his ear. “Got your panties all wet and _me_ all riled up, but oh sure, _I_ have to do something about it.” Steve can’t help but grind down again. Not when he knows what Billy wants. Can read it in the way he rubs himself against his ass and hears it in Billy’s breath stuttering right by his ear at the contact.

He knows what Billy wants to hear. “Please,” he says. “ _Please_ touch me.”

“But I _am_ touching you.” Another shot of pain. Another brush of Billy’s hand, so close to slipping inside Steve’s shorts.

“My dick. Please, Billy.” It’s like a magic spell sometimes, how Billy will indulge Steve when he just begs the right way. His hand slips underneath Steve’s waistband, right into the stifling, inviting wet heat between his legs. Wraps around Steve’s dick tight and rough and sets a punishing rhythm, grinding up with his hips and jerking down with his hand, that has Steve’s body tensed up immediately.

It hurts. It feels so good he could cry. 

With another casual, almost absent-minded flick to Steve’s nipple and Billy’s teeth sinking into his shoulder, Steve tenses up even harder. He sobs. He comes. His dick a pulse of pleasure and pain, Billy’s hand coaxing out spurt after spurt of come. It coats the inside of his shorts, his dick, Billy’s fingers.

Underneath him, Billy moans and pushes his own orgasm in quick, helpless thrusts against Steve’s ass. Pushes his face into Steve’s hair and breathes in deep, until they’ve started to catch their breaths.

When he lifts his hand from Steve’s shorts and the fabric snaps back with a wet slap. He holds his come-covered palm to Steve’s mouth. They both know Steve will clean up every drop.


End file.
